


Movie Night

by Tmntloover



Category: Sam & Max, sam and max freelance police
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmntloover/pseuds/Tmntloover
Summary: Sam and Max have a movie night on a warm summer's evening.Long story short, gayness ensues.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> take my shipping trash

It was a calm summer’s night at the Freelance Police Department. Business was slow and  the freelance policeman themselves, Sam & Max, decided that this was the perfect time for a movie night.

So here they were, sitting on their tiny, worn out couch watching a horror movie.

 

“You call this a horror movie?” Max blurted out, a half hour into the film. “I wouldn’t be scared of this film if my mother said it was cursed. I believe anything that woman says.”

 

“Give the movie a chance, Max. I’m sure it's just getting warmed up before it starts the jumpscares.”

 

“Jumpscares, Sam? Seriously? You expect me to be spooked by the measly flash of a horrifying face. You insult me.”

 

“Okay then wiseguy. Listen, if you don’t enjoy this movie night in the slightest, then I’ll let you pick the movie next time.”

 

The lagomorph’s shark-like maw quickly spread into a wide, happy grin. “You're on, big guy.”

 

As the movie went on, Max spent the whole time laughing at the movie’s attempts to scare him. Saying that the plot was ridiculous and it was always obvious and easy to tell what was coming.

 

Sam would say that Max was enjoying the night but Max was laughing at the movie and not with it, not to mention that this wasn’t a comedy. So he shouldn’t be laughing. And when he wasn’t laughing he was  audibly annoyed and bored with the dialogue and story.

 

Sam couldn’t let Max win. Not because he was selfish or prideful in that he got to pick the movies, but because Max always picked horror films.

 

Not just any horror films, Japanese horror films, which were so explicit, twisted and deranged, and so far up on the scale of horror that it was impossible to watch.

 

Sam often wondered if it was these films that molded Max into the chaotic character he was today. Max did tell him the reason he liked the movies was because they were what he and one of his older brothers bonded over when he was a child.

 

Any child exposed the stuff in those movies was bound to turn out as crazy as Max.

 

Ever since Max popped one of those movies in one night Sam kind of forbid him from ever picking horror films again. While he was allowed to pick other genres, Max stopped picking movies all together and just letting Sam pick, implying that if he couldn’t have his Japanese horror films then he didn’t want any at all.

 

And if he won this bet then there was no doubt that he was going to pick exactly that.

 

Sam had to make sure this night was enjoyable in some way or another.

 

When the movie was beginning to reach its climax, Max let out large yawn and placed his head in Sam’s lap.

 

“At this rate I’ll win this bet in no time…”

 

Sam had to think fast, If Max falls asleep before the movie ends that’s basically a guaranteed win!

 

Sam thought for a moment, and then an idea came to him.

 

His paw was placed on the small of Max’s back. Subtly, he began to gently pet the bunny.

 

Max didn’t really respond to the action, Sam had pet him before so it wasn’t really unusual or anything. Sam did notice that his eyes did widen just a tad, becoming more alert of the situation.

 

Sam pet the area for a while before moving on to light scratching.

 

Max let out a small, relaxed breath. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again to pay attention to the movie.

 

Sam moved his hand up Max’s spine causing the rabbit to shiver slightly. Sam reached his shoulder blades and began scratching with a bit more pressure.

 

Max breathed in some air, gasping quitely and slightly arching his back into the touch.

 

“That feels nice, Sam…”

 

Sam smiled at the praise and continued his administrations.

 

After scratching there for a while, Max began making a small grinding noise with his teeth. Sam had heard this noise before. Max said it's a way rabbits show that they feel good, kind of like purring. Although Sam found the sound much more satisfying and adorable than any sound a cat could make.

 

As he scratched, he noticed he was dangerously close to Max’s neck.

 

He’s never scratched Max there before, it was uncharted and potentially hostile territory.

 

Out of pure curiosity, the canine decided to give it a shot.

 

Gradually he scratched his paw upward until he reached the back of the neck. A moan was released from the rabbit’s mouth, along with louder teeth grinding.

 

“S-sam..!” Max gasped, he raised his head up off Sam’s lap and into his hand. Moving his head around, allowing Sam’s hand better access to scratch his neck.

 

Sam had never seen Max react in such a way. A bit startled, he pulled his hand back. Or at least, he tried to, but Max followed it.

 

Sam continued scratching, after a moment, he noticed that Max looked utterly adorable right now.

 

“Sam….That feels amazing..” Max said, he nuzzled into the crook of the canine’s neck.

 

The sound of Max’s teeth grinding was now right by Sam’s ears and it was starting to drive him crazy.

 

He applied more pressure when scratching, earning a shaky breath, followed by louder teeth chattering

 

“Oh, Sam~”

 

That’s when Sam lost it, and got a devious idea..

 

He let one of his claws out and began scratching with it gently.

 

The sharper object caused Max to jump back in surprise. “Sam-!” He yelped the canine’s name, only to be caught in a kiss by said dog.

 

Max wanted to protest but once Sam put that claw away and went back to just using his paw, Max couldn’t help but return the kiss ever so lightly.

 

It got to a point where they were making out on the sofa, Sam on top and Max moving underneath him.

 

Eventually, Max had to will himself to stop his teeth from grinding while Sam’s tongue was in his mouth, or risk hurting him.

 

It proved to be quite difficult though. Especially when Sam moved his hand, scratching behind his head and behind his ears before going back to that oh so sensitive neck of his.

 

He moaned into the kiss in complete bliss.

 

But then the moment was ruined when Max yelped in surprise at a horrifying shriek of terror.

 

The lagomorph looked around frantically for the source of the noise before realizing it was the movie, as the end credits began to slowly roll across the television screen.

 

Realizing that he freaked out over nothing, he tried to go back to kissing his partner.

Except when he turned his head back he noticed Sam was trying desperately to hold in a laugh.

 

“Sam, what’s so funny!?”

 

Sam gave up trying to hold in his laugh and let loose as he answered his little buddy.

 

“Sorry, little buddy! It's just so rare that I get to see this side of you.” Sam chuckled. “You're  cute when your scared.”

 

Max’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink at being called cute. Sure he called himself cute all the time but when Sam said it to him, it never failed to make him blush.

 

“Shut up, Max! I mean- Sam!” The bunny said, stubbornly twitching his nose.

 

Sam got off of him, much to the rabbit’s disappointment. “I guess this means I win.”

 

“What!? That movie was so boring! There’s no way!”

 

“If I recall, Max, I said enjoy the movie  _night_ not just the movie. And if the sounds you were making are anything to go by, I would say you more than enjoyed this movie night.”

 

Max made a face. He wanted to object, but he couldn’t. Everything Sam said was true.

 

That stupid dog always knew how to press his buttons!

 

“Plus the movie totally scared you at the end!”

 

“Only because you were distracting me! You big oaf! Now you’re gonna get it!” Max then tackled Sam to the ground, sitting on top this time.

 

“And now it's my turn to distract you.” Max said with a devious twinkle in his eye.

 

Sam knew he was in for it now. But it was worth it...

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my shipping trash


End file.
